


Sugar On Your Lips

by joelkanitz



Category: Ashley Frangipane - Fandom, Halsey (Musician), Justin Bieber (Musician), Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Hate Sex, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joelkanitz/pseuds/joelkanitz
Summary: Selena isn't going to just sit back and allow this 'Halsey' to collab with her ex-boyfriend.

  mibba





	

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't know what this was. Or why. I wrote it in a hurry at about four in the morning today. I don't even stan Selena but here we are! Comment if you liked it?

“I can’t believe you had the fucking nerve, he was _my_ boyfriend."  
  
” _Was_ being the operative word, Selena. He’s not with you any more and it was just a fucking collaboration, we didn’t screw.“  
  
Not like they were screwing right now. Ashley’s hotel room was the venue of their altercation, mere hours after the award show. It had been tense, with Selena drawing Ashley dirty looks all night, but it all came to a head when they bumped into each other in their mutual hotel, feet from Ashley’s room. The blue-haired performer wasn’t too sure how they’d ended up _inside_ her room, her back to the wall while Selena pressed her there and bit her neck, but here they were.  
  
"Oh, shut up. Nobody has chemistry like that without sex,” Selena hissed, her hand already inside Ashley’s panties under her dress. Slipping her fingers over Ashley’s slit, Selena found her clit, and flicked it harshly, causing Ashley’s legs to jerk where she stood. "You two fucked. I know it.”  
  
"Whatever, don’t believe me, but I know that we _didn’t_ fuck, not even close,” Ashley breathed. Her expression was one of complete rage and distaste for her fellow solo artist, but her body language said differently. Her hips pushed into Selena’s hand, and her own hands had tugged Selena’s tight dress up to her waist so she could comfortably grab and squeeze her ass, the pert cheeks filling her palms perfectly. “Honestly, is he not just allowed to be free of you? ‘Cause I heard you were a fucking bitch.”  
  
Selena’s eyes were fiery with her anger, and the words caused her to harshly press two fingers into Ashley’s slick pussy without warning, hooking them in tightly. Ashley almost convulsed against the wall, and in retaliation, she pulled Selena closer, pushed her panties down, and began rubbing her clit frantically. Selena trembled where she stood, cheeks pink either with rage or from her growing arousal – she really wasn’t sure any more.  
  
A large part of her had wanted to choke this so-called ‘Halsey’ when she saw her on the red carpet just hours ago – and not the good kind of choke. But now? There was something between them, more than hatred. The lust was unbearable.  
  
“Call me a bitch all you want, and you can sing those lyrics all you want, but just know that he will never fucking love you,” Selena hissed, her lips inches from Ashley’s. She hooked her fingers even harder into Ashley’s cunt, feeling juices drip down her fingers and further soak the blue-haired girl’s panties. Selena’s heart raced for a moment, wondering how it would taste, but she held eye contact; held her threat. “He will never love you like he loved _me_.”  
  
Ashley’s expression softened just slightly. “Sel, shut your fucking mouth and make me cum.”  
  
Selena seemed to consider the demand for several seconds; a battle in her head over whether she should keep arguing, keep calling Ashley names… or make her cum so hard she saw stars.  
  
In the end, she chose the latter.  
  
Selena pressed herself up as close to Ashley as she could, her fingers thrusting into her at a quick pace. The wet sounds her pussy made were muffled by her panties still being on, but Ashley still felt as if she could feel juices trickling down her inner thighs. A defeated whimper left her lips as Selena kept hitting that little sweet spot inside her, clenching her pussy around the Hispanic girl’s fingers.  
  
Ashley gave in to her urges, resting her head back against the wall and groaning as Selena brought her closer and closer to orgasm. It was only when Selena began roughly flicking her clit again that Ashley’s legs began to tremble.  
  
Closer… closer… closer… _almost_ …  
  
“I’m coming,” Ashley gasped, eyes screwing shut as she juddered against the wall, almost collapsing to the floor as she released and squirted cum over Selena’s hand.  
  
Ashley was pretty sure she blacked out for a second. And when she came around, she could feel Selena’s lips and teeth on her collarbone, biting and biting. Nothing was said, but Ashley’s hand automatically went between Selena’s legs. She was soaked. Ashley stroked her fingers between Selena’s folds, coating them in wetness and using it to pleasantly circle her clit. She smirked when she heard Selena gasp against her shoulder, body tense with the need to cum.  
  
Ashley began rubbing her fingers in quick circles, occasionally changing up her pace to flick the swollen pink bud or tap it gently. Every switch in movement caused Selena to gasp or shiver, and Ashley felt triumphant knowing she had the older girl submitting to her now, after all the brattiness earlier. The more Selena started shaking, the faster and harder Ashley rubbed, until Selena unexpectedly cried out and bit her shoulder.  
  
Holding her close to let her ride out her orgasm, Ashley never once stopped rubbing until Selena grew over-stimulated and pushed her hand away. Ashley pulled back, glancing down at her hand – it was shiny with Selena’s cum, as were the other girl’s thighs. Selena’s fingers were much the same from using them on Ashley, and both girls looked at each other, breathing heavily, with silent understanding.  
  
Selena quickly pulled up her panties and adjusted her dress, heading for Ashley’s hotel door to leave. Her hand was on the handle when Ashley spoke.  
  
“I didn’t fuck him,” she muttered, voice dark.  
  
Selena looked back at Ashley, her expression unreadable. Eventually, she said, “I know.”  
  
Ashley watched her leave, legs still quaking. After some contemplation, she turned to go to the bathroom for a shower, rolling her eyes as she thought over the night’s events. “What a bitch.”


End file.
